Long Time No See
by roxan1930
Summary: After learning their old former guild mate from Phantom Lord, Totomaru, has become a magic-teacher not too far away Gajeel and Juvia decide to pay their old friend a visit. Contains slight Gale and Gruvia


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Long Time No See**

"Gajeel-kun! Wait for Juvia!"

"Come on, Water-woman! Hutty it up already!"

Voices could be heard shouting as a man in black and a woman in blue ran with a speed that was far above average for humans.

"Juvia is doing her best but she is just not as fast as Gajeel-kun!" the woman named Juvia cried out.

"Whatever. We should be close by now anyway." the man named Gajeel answerred as he stopped running, allowing her to catch up with him and catch her breath while he looked at some paper.

"Well?" Juvia asked as she went to stand next to him.

"I'm not sure. The directions stop about here." Gajeel scolwed before raising his head slightly and sniffing the air.

"But I can smell Mini-Salamander around here so we're pretty close." he added and started walking, following the scent with Juvia following.

"You call Romeo-kun Mini-Salamander? Juvia knows he is a lot like Natsu-san but-" Juvia cut herself off when she bumped into her friend's back.

"We're here." was all he said and looking up she realised they were standing in front of a small building.

Gajeel raised his hand towards the doorknob when Juvia's tiny one grabbed onto him.

"Are you sure we should do this? What if he is angry with us for joining Fairy Tail?" she asked nervously.

"Don't worry. He may still hold a grudge against the pink-haired idiot but he's been teaching that kid magic even while is is from Fairy Tail." Gajeel shrugged even though he himself was also a bit nervous.

He however went through with their plan and opened the door, finding their old former guild-mate from Phantom Lord , Totomaru standing there.

He had his back turned to them as he scribbled something on a chalkboard.

"Mako-chan, if that's you I guess your classmates forgot to tell you while you were sick but today is a day off. I'm just making preparations for tomorrow." he called without looking back, much to the amusement of the other two.

"We are not this 'Mako-chan', Totomaru-kun." Juvia answerred, the sound of her voice making the man freeze.

Turning around his jaw dropped when he saw his old friends Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser standing there, smiling at him.

They hadn't changed at all since he last saw them seven and a half years ago.

"Gihi! Long time no see!" Gajeel grinned at him.

That was when the man lost all control and bolted towards them, throwing his arms around them when he reached them.

"What the hell?! I haven't seen you guys in years and then you suddenly just show up?!" he cried, trying to sound angry but failing miserably.

He could hear Juvia giggling as she hugged him back while Gajeel just grunted and tried to get him to let go.

A few minutes later they were sitting down somewhere with some tea.

"So... You guys joined Fairy Tail, huh?" Totomaru asked, arms crossed and face as stoic as he could manage while looking from one of his friend to another, or more specifically, their guildmarks.

They both seemed to tense up a bit at that.

"It was Juvia's idea and she was the one who asked Fairy Tail's Master to invite Gajeel-kun too." Juvia spoke up, fiddling with her thumps while Gajeel looked away.

"Meh. It's fine. I'm teaching some kid from that guild my Rainbow Fire Magic." Totomaru shrugged and the tention left the room right away.

"Yeah, the kid told us about that. That's how we were able to find ya." Gajeel smirked.

"Alright, I get that but I've been teaching Romeo for at least three years now so how come you guys have only visited now? And speaking of years, how come you two still look so young?" Totomaru asked and with that his friends told him all about Tenrou Island and how they had been frozen in time for seven years.

When they were done he was completely speechless.

"Uhm... Wow... That's some story." he murmurred, not sure what he should say.

"Gihi! Guess ya could say that." Gajeel shrugged.

"For you guys to be allowed to take some S-class exam and be the partner of one of them you were probably more then just background characters. Let's back up to everything bewteen joining that guild and getting to that island." Totomaru said, wanting to know more about their lives in fairy Tail.

He wasn't sure for how long he sat there, listening as Juvia told millions of moments in that guild with Gajeel adding something every now and then.

His favorite was probably still about how they had both gotten everyone their to accept them, taking damage that wasn't ment for them and seriously getting hurt, just in the hope they wouldn't be hated too much anymore.

He was proud of them for that.

Proud and happy for them because they had both obviously changed.

Juvia used to be nearly emotionless and now she seemed to have a smile tattood on her face and Gajeel had rarely ever cared for anything but fighting and used to attack his own comrades if he felt like it but from what he had heard he was now really caring.

"I guess I'm glad to hear you guys have been having a good time with new friends." he smiled at them.

"Juvia and Gajeel-kun have been having a wonderful time!" Juvia cheered and Totomaru chuckled as he raised his sixth cup of tea to his lips to take a sip.

"We have even both fallen in love!"

And the tea went spraying out of his mouth and he ended up in a fit of coughing.

"What?!" he cried out between coughs.

"Damn it, Juvia! I'm _not_ in love with the Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled angrily but he didn't look nearly as scary as he wanted due to his slightly red cheeks.

Juvia just smirked and said "But Juvia never said anything about Levy-chan. That was all Gajeel-kun's doing." which made the iron dragon-slayer go from just slightly red cheeks to his whole face resembling a tomato.

"S-shut the hell up!" he yelled and despite the shock of what was technically a confirmation, Totomaru lost it and burst out laughing.

"What?!" Gajeel roared at him.

"S-sorry but it's just the thought of you falling in love! Juvia I can get but _you_?! It's to much!" Totomaru cried out as he continued laughing.

"I'm not in love!"

"Juvia has seen the way Gajeel-kun looks at Levy-chan~" Juvia sang teasingly.

"Arg! Why don't you just shut up and tell him about your damn stripper?!" he roared in her face and it seemed to work as her whole face lit up.

"Stripper?" Totomaru asked, slightly worried about Juvia's taste in men from the way it sounded like.

He however decided to just listen to her rant before judging so he did.

He listened to her as she told him millions of things about her 'Gray-sama' and he was starting to get a headache from her but he stayed quiet because he understood why she had fallen for that guy.

After all, she had been haunted with rain her whole life long and that guy had somehow made it all go away.

Then suddenly he remembered something.

"Wait a minute, Juv! You said you met him during that fight, right?! I remember Jimmy telling me about it and he said he saw that guy groping you!" he yelled.

"What?!" Gajeel roared as he looked at the woman.

"It was an accident and Juvia didn't mind." Juvia timidly told them.

"But we do!" both males yelled in unison.

"Juvia is happy that Gajeel-kun and Totomaru-kun care so much about her but it is already far in the past." she told them.

"Past or not, I'm still gonna kill that pervert next time I see him!" Gajeel yelled as he stood up.

"Gajeel-kun! No!" Juvia cried as she also stood up, grabbing on his arms and pulling at it.

"Did that guy ever even apologise for it?" Totomaru growled.

"No, he didn't but-" Juvia tried to explain but was cut off when Gajeel yelled "Guess that means I'm gonna have to let Titania join me in the killing!" and already started for the door.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Juvia screamed dramatically as she jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, pinning his arms at his sides.

If he hadn't been so pissed Totomaru would have laughed at the ridicilous sight.

"Please don't hurt Gray-sama or tell Erza-san about it!" Juvia yelled, keeping a firm hold on him despite his struggling.

"Why shouldn't I?" Gajeel growled as Totomaru also got up and attempted to pull her off him.

"Because then Juvia will tell Levy-chan all about the jellyfish incident!" and Gajeel stopped struggling.

"You wouldn't." he growled.

"Try me." she growled back and Totomaru stepped back, knowing she only ever spoke normally when she was dead-serious.

"Fine." Gajeel huffed and only then did Juvia hop off his back, back to her happy self again.

Totomaru was a bit annoyed that she got her way but he didn't blame Gajeel for going along with her.

After all, the jellyfish incident had _not_ been pretty.

He shuddered at the mere memory.

Then he noticed the time.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys came to see me but I think it's about time you head back home. It's getting late." he told his friends, trying to hide his own disappointment because he had actually really missed them before.

They agreed and got up to leave and he walked with them to the door where he and Juvia shared another hug and he nodded at Gajeel.

"See ya around, old man." Gajeel said and Totomaru frowned.

"Why are you calling me old man?" he asked.

"Totomaru-kun, in case you haven't noticed, while Juvia and Gajeel-kun were frozen in time for seven years Totomaru has continued aging." Juvia explained.

Totomaru froze at that as it was true.

He was now older then his two friends by at least seven years.

"I'm old..." he groaned as he dropped to his hands and knees, letting his head hang as a gloomy aura surrounded him.

"Gihihihi! Yup, you are! See ya around!" Gajeel laughed before grabbing Juvia and running away, pulling her after him.

"Bye, Totomaru-kun!" Juvia's voice was still heard calling out to him and with that he was all alone, doing nothing but feeling old and sorry for himself.

**The End**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
